


He Knew It Was Charles

by onemellocello



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Loves Taking Care Of People, Fluff, Kindness, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemellocello/pseuds/onemellocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that Erik loves about Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew It Was Charles

It's the little things that Erik loves about Charles. 

Erik will never admit how much he loves being taken care of. Charles, on the other hand, always shares how much he loves taking care of others. It was a match made in heaven.

Erik would wake up to a hot mug of tea beside him. He would momentarily wonder who put it there, then Charles would poke his head into the room and smile. Erik never saw him in his half-asleep daze, but he still knew it was Charles.

Erik would walk through the mansion and try to flick light-switches and bring things closer to himself, but they were always plastic or glass. One day, he turned over a plate to find a small metal piece glued to the bottom. He knew it was Charles.

When Erik would have nightmares, his dreams would suddenly change to something hugely different. He would go from his mother's death to waves rolling on a white beach in moments. He knew it was Charles. 

This continued for years. Tea on the dresser, metal on the light-switches and plates, and so many other kind things. One Valentine's Day, Erik opened the door to the library to get some peace and quiet. As soon as he opened the door, rose petals showered down from the ceiling. He walked into the petal-covered room and froze when he saw a small box in the center of the fallen rose petals. Erik walked to the box and opened it. He gasped at the sight of a ring and a note that said, "Marry Me?"

He knew it was Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything. I'm on tumblr at jesus-the-sequel. Please leave feedback!


End file.
